The Wizarding World of James Potter: YEAR ONE
by LinhHarryPerseusEverdeen
Summary: "Don't say a word against my father," said Harry angrilly. Oh I won't say a WORD Harry, I'm telling the whole story and there's nothing that's going to stop me.


**DISCLAIMER:** ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING AND WHOMEVER ELSE MADE THESE BOOKS AND MOVIES BECAUSE I AM TOO LAZY TO GOOGLE

 **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X**

 **I made this announcement on my Miraculous Fanfiction Story (Miraculous: Tales of a Great Big Reveal) but it is finally here! The first chapter of my Harry Potter Story...**

 **THE WIZARDING WORLD OF JAMES POTTER: YEAR ONE**

 **Without further ado... I'd like to present...**

* * *

 **Chapter One:** The Beginning of The End (James, Sirius, Remus, Lily)

* * *

x **X** x **JAMES Potter** x **X** x

12 year old James couldn't have been happier. He was going to attend Hogwarts, the _best_ school for Witchcraft and Wizardry there to even attend! He would play Quidditch, he would learn magic, he would make new friends. EVERYTHING about the school was exciting.

His parents were taking him from Godric's Hollow, where they lived to Diagon Alley tomorrow and just one, itty-bitty week until they would go to Kings Cross station, something the Muggle's built, to take the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts School. James was internally freaking out.

Externally, he was flying on his broomstick, releasing his nerves. Negative thoughts plagued his mind, _What if I make no friends? What if I suck at Quidditch? What if I fail all my classes? What if I don't get_ any _OWLs?_ There was not a nerve in his body that wasn't on the fritz, either from excitement or from extreme nervousness. _What if Dumbledore expels me? What if I don't get into Gryffindor?_

He spiralled into the air and dove back down, his Silver Arrow 72, a present for his twelfth birthday, was by far the best broom he'd ever owned, especially since all he'd had before were Shooting Stars Kids Editions, since he was twelve he was finally allowed a new adult broom, even though he couldn't use it at Hogwarts, it would be exciting to have a nice one for next year when he (hopefully) made the Quidditch team and for the next summer, to play with his (hopefully) new friends.

His mother's voice drifted from inside their house, "James, it's supper time!" she called.

"Coming, mother!" he yelled and swooped down from his broom, landing in the grass and running inside. Tomorrow was Diagon Alley day and James couldn't wait.

 **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X**

x **X** x **SIRIUS Black** x **X** x

Sirius had no reason to be not excited, except for one: Slytherin.

Both his parents had been going on and on and on since the letter arrived in 12 Grimmauld Place, the House of Black. Every time he heard that word his mind though he couldn't bear to hear it more. Tomorrow they would go to Diagon Alley, and in a week his (probable) fate as a Slytherin would have begun.

Other than that he had nothing to be afraid of. Sirius was incredibly talented in many aspects of magic as demonstrated by his little pudgy toddler hands on the picture that sat on the mantle. His first act of magic was a transfiguration of his toy-broomstick into a frog, which he now kept as a pet, Leopold the frog was on his deathbed, though, and Sirius almost couldn't wait to get his own owl. He wanted it to be black with bright green eyes and big, he'd decided it needed to be big.

Even as he tried to keep his mind away from his Hogwarts House, his thoughts drifted back nonetheless. He remembered seeing off his cousin, Narcissa, Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella, in her first year at school, he remembered the happy letters from her parents, boasting about another Slytherin added to their family. He didn't remember Bellatrix, however, his parents talked about him seeing her off too, a lost more than usual.

Just as much as Slytherin, his mind travelled to Gryffindor, the house his parents scorned as much as they praised their own house. The house of bravery, not the house of his family. He wondered as he sat outside, allowing Leopold to jump from one outstretched hand to another, his jumps became slower and slower until he stopped, panting, on Sirius's left hand, he wondered what his parents would do if he became a Gryffindor. He wondered what and Black parent would do to a child who wasn't Slytherin, a child who didn't respect their pure-blood legacy, a child who, god forbid, _liked_ Muggles.

He looked up, where the sun was sinking behind a tree, painting the sky with orange and pink streaks. He gathered Leopold in his hands and set off to go back inside, go back to listening to his parents drone to him and Regalus about Slytherin and how important it was to their family. He would rather be anywhere but here.

 **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X**

x **X** x **REMUS Lupin** x **X** x

The full-moon was coming and Remus was paler than the moon (funny right?). His letter was hand-delivered by Dumbledore to the little cottage they lived in, by no means as fancy as the houses in Godric's Hollow, but nice and cozy, nonetheless.

Lyall Lupin and Hope Lupin's son he was, a werewolf, (almost) a Hogwart's first year student, and someone who was 'special' enough to get his own tree planted. The Whomping Willow, they called it, so that no student would think of going there. His father was a Ravenclaw, and he said it was an incredible house to be in. Ravenclaw sounded cool, but even more than that Gryffindor appealed to Remus, he read about it in a book called _Hogwarts: A History_ , Remus spent a lot of time reading, he wasn't allowed to play outside and his parents wouldn't let him have a broomstick. A sound-blocking spell was always kept around his room in case of a 'surprise' (ooooooh!).

He was lucky he didn't have one of those families his father talked about from work. "Proud and arrogant, just because they're pure-blood, such rubbish. The Black's, the Malfoy's, the Lestranges, not so much the Potter's though, they're not even in the twenty-eight, but pure-bloods nonetheless." he would say. His mother would look at Remus and stroke his father's hair and try to calm him down. Remus, himself was a half-blood. His mother was a Muggle and she worked in an Insurance company (whatever that was).

Tomorrow, they were going to take him to Diagon Alley to buy his robes, books, a wand, and (if he begged hard enough) a pet, though that was unlikely, because he might eat it during a particularly intense transformation. Putting down the book he'd been reading, he hurried downstairs at the first scent of dinner.

Hopefully, the food at Hogwarts would be good enough for a growing boy (and a growing werewolf).

 **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X** x **X**

x **X** x **LILY Evans** x **X** x

She met him almost half a year ago, Severus was his name. Severus Snape. He was misunderstood, like her. Petunia saw the letter and she scoffed, her parents were happy, Lily was happy too. After all, she had a partial non-magical education and if this Witchcraft thing didn't work out, she had the non-magical education to fall back on.

Insecurities weren't common for Lily, other than Petunia's constant remarks and insults, snarling anytime Lily used a small bit of magic, Lily could tell Petunia was jealous, jealousy was obvious to Lily, she read people. People were like stories to her, she was a story. It was like a small voice in her head narrated her life.

 _I am Lily J. Evans, I live in England, the year is 1972. I am twelve years old I have red hair and green eyes, I don't look like anyone in my family, that's weird, Petunia says to me. I am attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in one week, tomorrow my parents and a Wizard who will come to our house are taking me to Diagon Alley, the place where Witches and Wizards can buy magical things. Petunia wasn't going to come, Petunia didn't love me. Right now I am sitting near the Meeting Tree, I want to talk to Severus, I hope he shows up._

Lily twisted daisies into a flower crown using magic from her fingertips, looking around for Severus, her only Magical friend, a source of mocking for Petunia. _Do you see his_ hair _Lily, it's so greasy! He's not_ worth _your time, he's_ disgusting. Suddenly a head popped out from under the tree roots, and a voice called, "Lily? You there?"

"I'm here!" she said excitedly. Severus swung his head around until he met her eyes and crawled out of the hole.

He came and sat next to her, "I got your message, sorry I couldn't come earlier, I was at Diagon Alley today. It's _amazing_ , Mum and I don't go very often but, it's gotten so much more magical!" Severus talked fast, his voice rising as he spoke.

"That's amazing Severus! Tell me all the details, I'm going tomorrow, my parents, and a Magical Chaperone, that's what the special 'Muggle-born' section of the letter said, anyways." Lily said, crossing her legs and turning to face Severus. They talked for almost an hour, Severus explained everything about Diagon Alley, the broomsticks, the bank, the animals, the _wands_! Lily head inside after Petunia called and said she was going to be late for dinner.

After dinner Lily could hardly keep from dancing around their house. _Diagon Alley! I'm getting a_ wand _tomorrow!_

* * *

The End (of Chapter One)

* * *

 **That is how the chapters are going to look in WWJP from now on... I may add more perspectives like Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail), Snape, maybe even Dumbledore, but mainly I'll stick to Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus (mainly because I never understood what went on in Peter's or Snape's heads EVER). I also may not have it so that it's just the same thing repeating in a bunch of perspectives, I may have it like James's perspective on one thing and then Lily's on another thing, and so on. Anyways, if you are a Miraculous Ladybug fan please check out my Miraculous story. DFTBA, Bye!**


End file.
